


snow

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [77]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	snow

“Isn’t this amazing?”Deke asks.

He holds his hand out to Snow; she joins him at the window and intertwines their fingers.

The world outside really does look quite lovely.

“What is it?”she asks.

“Snow,”Deke says.

She tilts her head to look up at him.“Deke?”

He smiles, realising his mistake.“No, the white stuff. It’s called snow, too.”

He drops a kiss onto her forehead. “That’s probably why it’s so beautiful.”

Snow smiles and leans against him.“I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Me neither.” He pulls her closer.“I like getting to see it with you.”


End file.
